NCIS - relationship
by Bonasena
Summary: Gibbs is having a really bad day both on the job and in his private life. this one isn't related to an episode of the show. it is just a story about Gibbs, Jack and Hollis Mann I wanted to write. i don't know much about Marine ranks or different agency jurisdiction. so I'm sorry if I get any of that wrong.
1. a really bad day

Vance and Jack come walking quickly down to the bullpen where Bishop, McGee, former DOD commander Hollis Mann and Jimmy are standing.

"what the hell happened?" Jack asks upset. Worries all over her face. "where is Gibbs?"

"McGee… update." Director Vance orders.

"yes. Sir." McGee says and grabs the remote to the monitor. "as you might know we have had 3 bombs at three different military homes over the past week. 2 casualties and one bomb that went off in a garage with no casualties. And today we had a lead on a warehouse for our suspect. Former marine Master Gunnery Sergeant Johnny Hopes. He was dishonorably discharged 6 months ago. He was an EOD tech in Afghanistan. He has a long list of disciplinary actions to his service record and he has a history with altercations with all three targets." McGee finishes his update on the case they have been working on for the past week.

"where are Gibbs and Torres?" Vance asks looking around.

"We lost contact with them." Bishops say and stand up next to McGee. "I was on the phone with Torres when they entered the warehouse. We lost contact. Radio silence since then.

"guys… guys… Guys." Kasie comes running into the bullpen. She is almost out of breath.

"Kasie what is going on." "I managed…." She is trying to catch her breath. Tim assist her to sit down on a chair to catch her breath. "I hacked into Hopes computer and I got this…" she takes the remote from Tim and switches over to a signal from her computer down in the lab. It is a video fee of Gibbs walking around looking up at the ceiling. It looks like he is searching for something. The young DOD agent Jones who has been helping with the investigation as an explosive's consultant is sitting down on the ground next to a metro PD officer who arrived at the warehouse first. He is laying on his back and is holding on to his left thigh.

"miss Hines… is this live?" Vance asks.

"yes director. It is a live feed from inside the warehouse." Kasie says. "I was watching earlier. It seemed like the young police officer was somehow shot in the leg when he stepped on that piece of wood right there."

Kasie points to a squared piece of wood right next to the police officer. It seems like there is some sort of void under it.

"The whole place must be wired." Tim says. "look how Gibbs is walking around looking up at the walls. The doors must be rigged too. Bishop… you said that you lost contact with Torres right when he entered the warehouse?" Ellie nods in confirmation.

"there must be some sort of jammer." Commander Mann says stepping closer to the screen.

They can see Gibbs is saying something, but they can't hear what he is saying.

"Miss Hines… can you get any sound on this? so we can hear what they are saying." Vance asks.

"I don't know. I mean this guy has mad firewalls on his computer."

"Leon… if that computer is what is controlling the explosive devices in that warehouse, she could blow up Gibbs and Nick." Jack says and looks very serious at Vance. Vance is thinking for a moment trying to figure out how to deal with this.

"Agent McGee… I want you to go to the warehouse and set up with bomb squad and have the medics ready it seems like the young police officer is going to need that." Vance says. Jack immediately notice how concerned Ellie looks and walks over and hugs Ellie comfortably. "yes sir." McGee says and grabs his bag and leaves right away.

"Director… sir…" Kasie says and stands up. "I noticed something on his computer when I was hacking in… there might be a way I can get in and get sound without activating anything else."

"might?" Jack asks.

"do it miss Hines, but…" Kasie is about to leave but stops and looks at Director Vance. "be careful."

"Yes sir," Kasie says and leaves to get to her lab.

"Leon…" Jack says accusingly.

"Jack, I need you and Agent Bishop to continue the work on finding the son of a bitch who is behind this.

" Yes sir." Bishop says and gets back to her desk. Leon hurries to leave the bullpen before Jack is staring him down with her furious look.

At the warehouse

McGee arrives and joins the FBI, DOD, bomb squad and Metro PD. The moment McGee steps out of his car he sees Nick to his big surprise and runs over to him.

"How did you get out?" Tim asks surprised.

"I never went in. I forgot the camera in the car and went back to get it. as I reached the door Gibbs yelled at me to not get in. the door slammed behind them. Gibbs yelled to me the whole placed is rigged to blow. We are all going to hell if we try to get in." Nick says and looks back at the warehouse worried.

"a young police officer in there has been injured. Gibbs seems to be okay. So does the Gunny." McGee informs Torres as he is searching the building for a way in.

"how do you know?" Nick asks confused.

"Kasie hacked into Hopes computer. He is watching. He is jamming all cellphones and we can't use the radio since we don't know yet how the bombs are triggered." McGee informs Torres before they walk over and get an update from the leader of the bomb united on the scene.

Gibbs has now been trapped in the warehouse for 6 hours, along with DOD-agent Jones and a young metro PD police officer. McGee and Torres are still coordinating with the bomb-squad but so far, they haven't managed to find a way into the three men inside. The windows, the ventilation shaft and the only door to the building are all wired with explosives and lasers.

"guys… guys… guys…" Kasie says as she runs into the bullpen where Jack, Jimmy, Ellie, and Hollis Mann are.

"Please tell me you got something?" Ellie says looking up from the floor behind her desk where she has retreated her self to, to try and focus and think. Jimmy has been observing the young police officers' medical condition while Hollis man has been looking for explosives in the warehouse. Jack has been trying to focus on her profile of the suspect, but she has been greatly distracted. Jack looks up from her papers also to focus on Kasie.

"I don't know what happened, but I have sound now. Form the warehouse."

"how?" Ellie asks and stands up.

"I have no idea," Kasie says confused.

"bring it up." Jack orders and Kasie puts the live streaming from the warehouse up on the big monitor. Gibbs is sitting down on the edge of the screen. He is looking at something just outside of the screen together with DOD agent Jones.

"do you have another ankle?" Mann asks Kasie.

"yes, I do." Kasie switches to a different ankle. Now they can see what Gibbs and DOD agent Jones are looking at. It is a timed device, but they are kneeling with a good 6 feet distance.

"it is probably laser caged." Hollis states.

"How are they going to get to it to disarm it?" Jack asks worried and steps closer to the screen. Gibbs seems surprisingly come.

"well, this wasn't exactly how I expected my day to go," Gibbs says with a smile and itches his hair in the back of his head.

"tell me about it. I had a fight with my girlfriend before I went to work." The young DOD agent says and walks around worried and frustrated back and forth behind Gibbs.

"yeah what about?" Gibbs asks as he moves a bit closer to the device.

"our relationship. She got mad that I haven't changed my status on Facebook from single to in a relationship. We have only been dating 4 months and we have been arguing over everything for at least 2 of them." The young man's relationship problems over modern technology make Gibbs chuckle.

"I joked about changing my status to complicated." The young man says and kneels next to Gibbs again to look at the device. Gibbs is lightning on the device with his flashlight.

"Yeah, how did that go?" Gibbs asks.

"from bad to worse." The young man says and they both chuckle.

"I guess this isn't making your day any better?" Gibbs asks and stuff his flashlight in his mouth and lays down on the floor. He grabs some sawdust from the floor and blows it towards the device. In the dust cloud a laser beam becomes visible for a short time.

"no sir it isn't." the young man says. "are you married, sir?"

Gibbs laughs and moves back to sit up.

"no, not anymore. I been on that train rack too many times."

"girlfriend?" the young man asks. Gibbs starts to take off his NCIS wind coat, then his suit jacket.

Back in the office Jimmy, Kasie, Bishop, Jack, and Hollis Mann are looking bewildered at Gibbs.

"What is he doing?" Jimmy asks. "I am leaving if he takes more clothing off," Jimmy says when Gibbs takes of his navy-blue shirt, so he only is wearing his classic white t-shirt.

Jack laughs at Jimmy and places a reassuring hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"don't worry he won't," Jack says.

"then what is he doing?"

"trying to be as thin as possible so he can fit under the laser." Hollis man explains without ever taking her eyes off the screen. Jack isn't sure whether it is Gibbs in his body fit T-shirt of the explosive device she is focused on.

In the warehouse, Gibbs has laid down on his bag. He has taken off his gun and badge and emptied his pockets. He is sliding under the laser as careful has he can.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Gibbs says to answer the young Mann's question. "all though…" Gibbs says and slides the last few inches to get clear of the laser.

"I'm not so sure after this morning," Gibbs says and sits up right next to the explosive device. The young DOD agent is sitting on the outside of the laser cage and observes.

"What happened this morning?" the young man asks. "if you don't mind me asking."

Gibbs chuckles as he looks closer at the explosive device with his flashlight.

"We had a fight…" Gibbs admits and leans closer to look under some wires.

"do you mind me asking about what?" Gibbs has his flashlight in his mouth again to have his hands free.

"well, you want a piece of advice?" Gibbs asks and takes his flashlight out of his mouth. "don't look at your ex-ass in front of your girlfriend…" Gibbs says. "hand me my knife please." The young man is too surprised about what Gibbs just said so it takes him a moment to react to the request. "Slide it over the floor." The young agent does as he is told.

"that doesn't sound very smart."

"it wasn't. not my finest moment." Gibbs admits and folds out his knife.

"so, your girlfriend broke up with you this morning?" the young man asks concerned.

"I don't know. I'm not sure. She didn't shoot me. That is a start." Gibbs jokes and gently lifts some wires with the tip of his knife.

Back at the office where they are still watching and listening in on the events in the warehouse, Jack isn't sure whether she should be worried to death about the situation is in right now. Or if she should be pissed at him and want to shoot him when he gets back for telling the whole office about their fight. Or if she should be pissed at him for joking about it. Jack can feel her heart being fast. She is worried about him. if he dies today the last thing, they said to each other was words of anger. She doesn't want that. She tries to compose her worry by seeing if she can focus her attention on some of the others. Jimmy and Kasie seem weirded out by overhearing Gibbs's conversation with the young DOD-agent. Ellie is back at her desk searching for a new lead and then Jack looks at Hollis Mann and suddenly Jack has an urgent feeling of anger, disgust and a strange feeling of someone just punch the air out of her. Hollis Mann has a strange self-satisfied smile on her face.

"Okay, I think I know how we might survive this," Gibbs says and looks up from the device he has been studying for the past 5 minutes or so.

"anything I can do sir?" agent Jones asks.

"yes…" Gibbs says and looks over at the wounded police officer. "Move him to safety over there and cover him." Gibbs orders.

"yes, sir." The young DOD-agent stands up and is about to do as ordered.

"what about you sir?" the young agent asks concerned for the senior Agent.

"I am going to disarm this thing… I hope."

The young man kneels down again.

"Sir…" the young DOD-agent takes off his bulletproof vest.

"at least wear this." he slides the west on the floor over to Gibbs. Gibbs looks at the young man with a hesitant smile. He doesn't like protecting himself instead of the young man.

"hey, Agent Jones," Gibbs says as he puts the west over his head. "What is your first name?"

"Kip." The young man says. "I'm Kip Jones." The young man sounds almost relaxed now. "I'm Jethro." Gibbs smiles at him reassuring. He can see how nervous the young man is starting to be. Gibbs is trying to hide his own nerves by focusing on calming the young man down.

"how old are you?" Gibbs asks.

"I'm 25, sir."

"When we get out of here. Change your damn status on… Facebook… or whatever." Gibbs demands and then smiles. The young man smiles and then nods.

"yes, sir. And you fix your relationship with your girl." Gibbs nods in agreement. "your ex can't be that good looking. There has got to be a reason she is your ex." The young Agent says and they both start laughing and Gibbs nods. "true." "but there has got to be an even better reason why you are with the girl you are." The young man says in a serious tone. Gibbs nods and looks down with a serious look.

"There definitely is." The young Agent Jones stands up. "okay ill get him to safety… or relatively speaking. I'll be right back." Agent Jones runs over and drags the young police officer to safety behind some piles of wood and other stuff that are piled up in the warehouse. While Gibbs is left with the device. It says 30 minutes left of the countdown. Right now, Gibbs wishes he could apologies to Jack for hurting her. He knows it was stupid to look at Hollis Mann's ass. It isn't even that good-looking after all. Agent Jones comes back and is standing right outside of the laser cage.

"What is the plan?" he asks. Gibbs looks up. Shocked to see the young Agent standing right next to the laser cage.

"what the hell are you doing, Kip? Get over there." Gibbs yells.

"no way… sir…" he says. "I'm not leaving you.

"I can temporarily disarm this thing. But the second I break the lasers… this thing goes off in 2 seconds. Get over there." Gibbs yells.

"no, sir… I'm staying."

"you are damn stubborn," Gibbs says infuriating.

"well, that's what Joann tells me too," Kip says. he has no intention of following Gibbs' orders. "I bet your girl would tell you that too." Gibbs can't hide the smile on his face. that was exactly what Jack told him this morning.

"Okay kid… when I say go… you run like hell… The kill radius of this thing is 100 feet. You got 2 seconds." Gibbs says in a demanding tone.

"yes, sir."

Back in the office Jack, Hollis Mann, Jimmy and Kasie are now joined by Ducky and Leon Vance. Jack can feel how nervous she is that Gibbs is not going to make it. nobody in the office knows… or at least they haven't told anyone that they are together. Jack feels a reassuring hand rubbing on her back. it is Leon standing right next to her to comfort her.

Gibbs and Kip share one final resolute glance before Gibbs bends down to cut the wire. Right before he cuts the wire Gibbs looks up at a camera that has been filming the whole time. He knows it will go into evidence when they find Hope. He looks right into the lens and says, "I'm sorry jack". Then he cuts the wire. The moment he cuts the wire he yells. "GO." And they both run as fast as they possibly can, but Gibbs grabs the young man and throws them both as far away from the explosion as he can manage while he is using his own body to shield the young agent.

The live stream on the monitor goes to black. Jack can feel her heart skip a beat. The last thing she saw was Gibbs shielding the young Agent with his own body. It is possibly the most Gibbs-thing Gibbs could do, and she loves him for his father's instinct but at the same time she wants to kick his ass for putting himself in harm's way to protect others.


	2. the least wanted person

It has been 4 hours since the monitor went black in the bullpen. Bishop and several NCIS agents joined by the FBI went to arrest the suspect after Kasie managed to trace his IP-address. Torres and McGee along with the bomb-squad rescued Gibbs, Agent Jones, and the young wounded police-officer. They were all taken to the hospital for mandatory checkups. Agent Jones Girlfriend, Joann has been brought in to the NCIS for when Agent Jones is coming back from the hospital.

Jack has retreated to her office to try and finish up the paperwork before Gibbs comes back so she can spend the evening with him. she is sitting on her couch, trying to focus on the paperwork, but all she can focus on is the painting of the elephant that Gibbs gave her. it knocks on her door. she places the file on the table and takes off her glasses before she gives the come in. to her unpleasant surprise it is the person in the building, she least wanted to see… Gibbs's ex-girlfriend. The subject of their argument this morning… Lieutenant commander Hollis Mann.

"I know I am probably not the person you where hoping for," Hollis says and walks in and closes the door.

"what can I do for you commander?" Jack asks and straights up er upper body to look more professional and tries to hide that she is emotionally falling apart. The last thing she heard from McGee was that everyone was brought to the hospital with symptoms of smoke inhalation and that Gibbs had been knocked unconscious by the blast but that he was going to be okay. He hadn't sustained any severe injuries.

"I heard what Gibbs said right before he cut the wire."

Jack places her black-framed glasses on the table. Trying to look like she has no idea what Hollis Mann is talking about. Hollis is tired of Jack's resentment. She takes a seat in the chair across from Jack.

"listen, Agent Sloane… I know you and Gibbs are together. I have noticed the way he looks at you. that smile in his eyes. I haven't seen that before. Not even when he and I were together. The way he looks at you… it is different. When he and I were together… it was like he never really was there 100% like there was always part of him that wasn't really present. The way he looks at you… it is so clear that he is 100% into you." Jack can't hide the blush on her face. "the fact that he tells other people about you… that says everything. the last thing he says before he nearly blows himself up is 'I'm sorry, Jack.' He cares a lot about you." Hollis stands up and walks towards the door. but right before she reaches the door she stops and turns around. "Gibbs and I… it was always just sexual tension. It was never anything long term. The way he looks at you… it is the real deal." She smiles at Jack and then opens the door right before Hollis closes the door she has one last thing to say to Jack. "Please just don't become ex-wife number 4." Then she closes the door and leaves NCIS.


	3. heroes return

Jack sits up on her couch where she has been trying to rest some rest for a moment. Her door is opened by Vance.

"Jack… Come on." Leon says and continues walking down the hallway without waiting for her. She gets up and catches up to Leon who is walking along with Joann Fielding, Agent Jones's girlfriend. They walk down the stairs to the bullpen and joins the three agents along with Kasie, Jimmy, and Ducky.

"Are they back yet?" Leon asks. "not yet." McGee says. the three agents are sitting at their desks. Leon along with Joann are waiting in anticipation. Jack walks over and leans against Gibbs's desk. she doesn't know what to do with herself. She is excited to see Gibbs but at the same time she knows she needs to keep it professional. She isn't sure whether the others heard what Gibbs said to her before the bomb went off. They hear the elevator bell ring and soon after Jack sees Joann is hugging the young DOD-agent. She looks back down at her hands. She is too nervous to look at Gibbs.

"Welcome back, Boss." Jack hears McGee say as the first to welcome Gibbs back.

"Thanks, McGee…" Jack can feel eyes on her but she doesn't lookup.

"Get your butt off my desk, Jack." Hse hears Gibbs say and she finally look up when she stands up and Gibbs is standing right in front of her. she looks up and meets Gibbs shining blue eyes. he has some bruises on his face and a big bandage on his neck. He is wearing a navy blue NCIS t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"I get blown up for a few hours and you take over my desk?" Gibbs asks in a serious tone. Jack looks down for a moment. Then she feels Gibbs's fingers lifting up her chin for her to meet his eyes. she just breaks into a big smile by seeing his shining blue eyes. He takes her into a big hug. She wraps her arms around him too. Not caring about the looks she can feel they are getting from the others who are watching them. He gives her a kiss on the temple before hse laces her head on his shoulder. She reaches up and whispers into his ear. "apology accepted." He looks confused at her but she just leans her head against his chest with a smile. She makes eye contact with Ellie who just has a big grin on her face but isn't saying anything.

"well I'm am glad to see this case is resolved with a happy ending," Leon says when he is starting to get uncomfortable watching Gibbs hugging Sloane. Gibbs places a kiss on her head before they break the hug.

"hey boss. I got your stuff…" Nick says and Gibbs turns around to receive his badge, wallet, gun and cellphone from Nick. He clips his badge and his gun onto his belt and places his cellphone and his wallet in his pockets.

"go home people. Get some rest." Leon orders before he walks up the stairs towards his office. Gibbs can feel Vance is watching him as he walks up the stairs.

"well I think I will head home also. If that is alright, Agent Gibbs." Agent Jones says.

"of course, Kip. You did great today." Gibbs says and shakes the young man's hand.

"thank you, sir."

"don't call me sir." Gibbs says with a smile. "take care Kid… and… remember what you need to do." The young man looks over at his girlfriend who is looking confused.

"yes, I will do that when I get home."

Gibbs takes the young man into a hug.

"take care. And don't be a hero kid." Gibbs says as he breaks the hug. The young man nods and then he takes his girlfriend's hand.

"what are you going to do when we get home?" Joann asks as they walk to the elevator together.

"change my status on facebook." He says in a nonchalant tone as they step into the elevator. Gibbs notices a big smile on the young woman's face as the elevator doors closes.

Torres, McGee, and Bishop take their seats at their desks. Gibbs and Sloane just look at them.

"go home, guys. Get some rest." Gibbs says.

"hmm… we are going to…" Ellie says.

"just finishing up paperwork…" Nick adds.

"almost done boss…" Tim joins in with his fellow team members.

"Okay…" Gibbs says. he is too tired to give orders so he just places his service weapon in his desk and wraps an arm around Jack. "have a good night." He says as he leaves the bullpen with Jack. Jack look back at the three agents in the bullpen. She can feel they are looking at her because Gibbs has his arm around her. he doesn't seem to care about it. the elevator arrives and the door opens. They step in and once the elevator has moved from the floor Gibbs presses the button that stops the elevator.

"what did you mean by apology accepted?" he asks confused. She looks bewildered at him.

"what do you mean?" she asks.

"you whispered to me' apology accepted." What apology."

"come on Gibbs. The one you said to be right before the bomb went off…"

You got the recording already from Hopes laptop?" Gibbs asks confuses.

"no. we were watching. The whole time. Kasie got access. I heard it when you said it. I heard what you said to the DOD-agent about me."

Gibbs looks down in embarrassment. "who else did?"

"Kasie, Jimmy, Ellie and… Hollis Mann…" Jack says observing Gibbs's faces as she mentions his ex-girlfriend.

"oh god…" he says and laughs.

"It is alright. She came to my office later. She was actually nice, Gibbs." Gibbs places a kiss on Jack's head. Jack presses the emergency button again and restarts the elevator.

"It is okay…" Jack says. "she did warn me though." She looks up at Gibbs with a teasing smile. Gibbs looks a little concerned now. "she said your relationship with her was just sexual tension while ours… with the way she has noticed you look at me… I have the potential of becoming. Exwife number 4." They both start laughing.

"no, you haven't. I can promise you that." He says and is just about to lean down for a kiss when the elevator door opens. He wraps an arm around Jack and they leave the elevator together.

"let's go home," he whispers and places a kiss on her head. She leans closer to him as they walk outside and the cold air his her in the face.


End file.
